


Good Morning

by allaboutthex



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, nothing but valentine's day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthex/pseuds/allaboutthex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles wakes up to a pleasant surprise from Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The loud clinking sounds from the kitchen awakened Charles from his beautiful dream of taking a vacation away from the school in order to take a relaxing vacation. The truth was it had almost happened once, but then he’d been needed by the students and the staff. Knowing that he had decided not to leave for the holiday, but that didn’t mean his subconscious wasn’t going to take him to the place where he was on the beach basking in the warmth and the screeching sounds of metal. That last thought had jolted him up from the bed and made him wonder what the students were getting into so early in the morning.

“It’s not even six yet,” Charles scoffed pushing himself up onto the mattress and looking over to his wheelchair waiting for him. With a tired sigh, he worked to maneuver himself into it and found his way down to the kitchen. Halfway down the hallway he was met by the sweet smells of fresh fruit accompanied by bacon and what he suspected would be scrambled eggs waiting for him inside of the walls of the kitchen.

“Perhaps the students have gotten themselves into cooking,” he smiled wondering if Jean had talked Scott into learning a few of her culinary tricks, but when he entered the kitchen he found that there was only one person within the walls of the oversized kitchen.

“Erik,” Charles smiled looking up to discover the man he’d been dreaming about standing beside the stove with a cookbook in hand. He had it raised in front of his face while the pan behind him on the front burner was raised in the air by Erik’s powers and the metal spatula that he’d been also manipulating moved to the second pan to flip the bacon. A second later the pan in the air jolted and eggs flipped up into the air so high that Charles feared they wouldn’t make their way back into the pan. He was half tempted to intervene, but he decided to wait and watch Erik find a way to guide the pan into catching the eggs once again.

“Are you going to stay there all morning staring?” Erik questioned lowering his book to reveal a sexy smirk, “Or are you going to help me get the table set?”

“With all the noise you were making I just assumed you had the task already done,” Charles teased moving into the kitchen to get closer to Erik. Fighting to suppress the smirk that carried over him, Charles found himself looking at the pink and white heart print apron Erik was wearing, “Nice apron.”

“I thought you might enjoy it,” Erik set his book down to reveal the silly slogan on the front of it indicating that a kiss was in order for the chef.

“I’d enjoy you more,” Charles explained in a flirty voice.

“In that case,” Erik leaned down towards him, “let’s see what we can do about that.”

With a sly grin and a teasing wink Erik leaned down to steal a quick kiss from Charles before standing up again, “Breakfast is almost ready.”

“It smells delicious,” Charles felt his stomach grumble, “Where are the children this morning?”

“On a field trip,” Erik shrugged finishing up with breakfast.

“A field trip where?”

“I had Hank take them out to enjoy a movie for the holiday,” Erik explained nodding towards the table, “Why don’t you wait over there?”

“What about the plates?”

“I’ve got it,” Erik decided moving over to the cabinets and pulling out what was needed for their quiet morning alone together, “I know this isn’t the vacation that we planned on, but I was hoping this would be a good start to our day.”

“I think it’s perfect,” Charles smiled making his way over to the table and thinking about how surprised he was at how easy he and Erik had made their way to wedded bliss with one another. Looking to his ring finger, Charles couldn’t help, but touch the golden band knowing that he was happier than he’d ever been now that they were officially together.

“It will be,” Erik boasted with a wink.

“I’m sure it is,” Charles added thinking about how six months earlier he and Erik were surrounded by the students outside in the garden sharing the happiest day of their lives together. Of course, Charles smiled looking at his ring again, each day that had followed had been happier than the last proving that once they put their differences aside everything had a way of working itself out.

“The eggs are just like you like them Charles,” Erik spoke up and caused Charles to look to his husband once again. As always Erik moved in to the seat beside him and reached for his hand. Erik raised it to his lips and brushed his lips over Charles’ fingers taking his time to press over the skin with a warm smirk.

“How did we ever get so lucky Charles,” Erik questioned already knowing full well the answer was clear with Charles seated across from him.

“We stopped fighting the inevitable and realized just how lucky we are to have found one another,” Charles reminded him with a thoughtful smile of his own.

“We most certainly did,” Erik agreed squeezing Charles’ hand once again, “Happy Valentine’s Day Charles.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day indeed,” Charles agreed knowing that even through the ups and downs between them that fate had given them a second chance at a happily after. It was onehe was grateful for and vowed to embrace for each and every day for the rest of his life.


End file.
